So this is heartache?
by kamiya hyung
Summary: Kisah hidup aomine daiki yang menyakitkan dan juga percintaan yang berakhir dengan tragis


**So this is heartache?**

 **Disclaimer: kuroko no basuke punya saya *digampar reader* maksudnya kuroko no basuke punya bang tadatoshi fujimaki**

 **Pair: AOKAGA**

 **OOC,BL,GAJE,ABAL,CERITA SANGAT AMAT MAINSTREAM,DEATH-CHARACTER MUEHEHE (KETAWA JAHAT)**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ SO HERE WE GO**

Aomine menatap kantor polisi dihadapannya, hari ini ia akan malakukan test masuk kepolisian. Ia tidak pernah bercita-cita menjadi polisi. Satu-satunya yang menjadi alasan ia masuk ke kepolisian adalah kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

 _ **FLASHBACK TEN YEARS AGO~**_

Keluarga aomine sedang menikmati makan malam mereka. Semuanya terlohat baik baik saja hingga akhirnya terdengar suara ledakan di depan pintu keluarga aomine. Tak lama kemudia beberapa orang tak dikenal masuk ke dalam rumah mereka

"Ayah, siap mereka"

"Mereka hanya teman teman ayah, daiki masuklah kekamar"

"Baik ayah"

Aomine naik ke kamarnya. Sempat terdengar keributan dibawah hingga akhirnya terdengar suara tembakan. Ia mengintip dari balik kamarnya dan terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat saat itu. Ayah dan ibunya yang sudah tergeletak dengan berlumuran darah. Rasanya saat itu waktu berhenti untuk sesaat dan aomine merasakan jantungnya berhenti. Sampai saat ini aomine masih menyalahkan dirinya atas kejadian itu. Kalau saja ia lebih kuat pasti ia bisa menyelamatkan kedua orang tuanya saat itu. Hingga akhirnya ia bertekad untuk menjadi polisi agar tidak ada lagi orang yag mengalami kejadian yang sama seperti dirinya.

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK~_**

Aomine masih berdiam diri di tempatnya. Ingatan akan kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu tiba tiba terlintas di hadapannya. Tanpa sadar orang berambut merah di sampingnya dari tadi terus memperhatikannya. Ia menepuk bahu aomine pelan.

"Hei, kenapa masih disini?"

Aomine terkejut dari lamunannya

"Aku...aku tidak yakin...apa aku bisa..."

"Tentu kau bisa. Hey kau sudah memimpikan ini sejak lama bukan? Kau juga sudah mempersiapkan dirimu untuk ini semua. Lagipula kau tidak akan tahu sebelum kau mencobanya kan?"

Ia tersenyum. Senyuman yang tulus. Senyuman bak malaikat yang selama ini membuat Aomine tetap kuat untuk menghadapi ini semua.

"Terimakasih...kagami"

Awal pertemuannya dengan kagami terjadi 10 tahun yang lalu. Aomine yang kehilangan kedua orang tuanya akhirnya di titipkan di kediaman keluarga momoi. Sore itu hujan turun dengan derasnya, seakan langit pun bisa merasakan kesedihan yang aomine rasakan hingga akhirnya ia menangis. Disataat semua orang lebih memilih untuk tidur didalam rumah mereka, seorang anak terlihat sedang duduk di tengah taman. Dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup dan tatapannya terlihat kosong. Seorang anak berambut merah menghampirinya dengan membawa sepasang payung.

"Hei kau yang disana, apa tidak kedinginan berdiri di tengah hujan tanpa payung?"

Aomine tidak menggubris panggilan anak itu. Akhirnya si anak berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hei...kau tidak kedinginan? Daritadi berdiri disini padahal ini sedang hujan deras loh. Ini pakai payungku, kalau terlalu lama kehujanan kau bisa masuk angin tau"

Aomine mengambil payung anak itu tanpa menatapnya

"Pergilah..."

"Apa?"

"Aku bilang pergilah"

"Huh kau ini tidak tahu sopan santun atau bagaimana? Niatku baik ingin menolongmu tapi kau malah mengusirku dasar tidak tahu terima kasih."

Aomine menengok kearah anak itu dengan tatapan marah, tapi sedetik kemudian ia terkikik geli

"A-apa? Apanya yang lucu?"

Aomine menunjuk alis sang anak

"Hahahaha, alismu. Alismu bodoh, masa bisa bercabang seperti itu. Hahahahaha"

"I-ini sudah sejak kecil tahu"

"Hahahaha dasar aneh"

"E-enak saja yang aneh itu kau tau, seenaknya mentertawakan alis orang lain"

Anak itu menjulurkan tangannya

"Namaku kagami taiga"

"Aomine daiki"

Kagami tersenyum kearah aomine. Dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah kejadian itu akhirnya aomine bisa kembali tersenyum lagi. Dan setelah itu mereka menjadi teman akrab.

 _ **2 HARI SETELAH TEST MASUK KEPOLISIAN**_

Aomine berlari kearah apartement kagami dan membuka pintu secara kasar.

"KAGAMI"

"Apa-apaan kau Aomine? Masih pagi sudah teriak teriak, berisik tahu"

"Aku diterima di kepolisian"

"Eh, wah benarkah?"

"Iya, lihat saja ini"

Aomine memberikan sebuah surat ke pada kagami

"Eh, wah iya benar"

"Heheh aku memang hebat"

"Sudah kubilang kan kalau kau tidak mencobanya kau tidak akan tahu"

"Iya, terima kasih kagami"

Kagami tersenyum kearah aomine. Sedetik kemudian kagami merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh permukaan bibirnya. Kagami terkejut dengan wajah yang memerah.

"A...aomine"

Aomine menyeringai

"Oh iya malam ini aku akan mengadakan pesta kecil kecilan di rumahku,aku juga akan mengundang beberapa teman smp ku, kau akan datang kan?"

"Iya, aku pasti datang"

"Baguslah kalau begitu, sekalian saja kau ajak tetsu, sampai bertemu nanti malam jaa~"

Kagami masih terdiam dan sesekali menyentuh permukaan bibirnya. Ini pertama kalinya aomine menciumnya. Dan ini juga pertama kalinya ia dicium seseorang. Itu artinya aomine telah mencuri ciuman pertama kagami. Wajah kagami kembali memerah. Seperti yang sudah ia katakan tadi pagi, ia memutuskan untuk datang kepesta aomine

"Yo"

Aomine menyapa kagami

"Kau tidak mengajak tetsu?"

"Kuroko sedang tidak enak badan hari ini jadi dia tidak bisa datang."

"Ooohhh"

"Apa aku terlambat?"

"Tidak, pestanya baru saja dimulai"

Seorang pria tinggi seukuran titan menghampiri aomine

"Nee, mine-chin cemilannya habis, mine-chin masih punya lagi tidak?"

"Jangan bilang kau menghabiskan semuanya murasakibara, aku akan mengambilkan lagi, kau tunggu disini"

Aomine berjalan kearah dapur. Sementara itu murasakibara memperhatikan kagami. Kagami mulai merasa risih karna diperhatikan sebegitu intensnya.

"Nee, kau ini kagami kan?"

"Bagaimana kau tau namaku?"

"Mine-chin sering bercerita banyak tentangmu"

"Ah benarkah?"

"Iya, kau pacarnya mine-chin kan?"

"A-apa? B-bukan"

Mendengar pertanyaan murasakibara wajah kagami seketika berubah warna menjadi semerah tomat. Ternyata perkataan murasakibara yang tadi menarik perhatian seluruh orang yang ada disana.

"Nee mereka kan memang pacaran muk-kun"

Seorang gadis berambut pink memulai pembicaraan.

"A-apa? Jangan bicara yang tidak tidak momoi"

"Hee? Kalian beneran pacaran ssu? Kok kagami-chi mau sih sama aomine-chi ssu?"

"A-aku tidak pacaran dengannya"

"Bukan tidak, tapi belum nanodayo, tapi bukan berarti aku perduli dengan hubungan kalian nanodayo"

"Midorima aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan"

"Hoh kagami...kagami taiga...taiga mengakulah sekarang"

"Mengaku apa?"

Kagami semakin lama semakin dihujani pertanyaan pertanyaan aneh oleh kaum warna warni ini. Aomine kembali dari dapur sambil membawa beberapa makanan

"Hoi ada apa ribut ribut begini, murasakibara ini makananmu"

"Oh itu mine-chin, tanyakan saja langsung pada mine-chinnya"

"Dai-chan kau beneran pacaran kan dengan kagami?"

Hening...aomine tidak menjawab pertanyaan momoi dan menyeringai

"Hehehe iya, kami memang pacaran kok"

"Apaaaaa? Jadi aomine-chi beneran pacaran sama kagami-chi, kenapa tidak ngaku saja dari tadi ssu, jangan lupa PJ nya ya"

Sementara itu kagami hanya bisa menganga mendengar jawaban aomine. Keadaan kembali seperti semula, mereka menikmati pesta hingga akhirnya pesta. Semua orang telah kembali kerumah masing masing kecuali kagami. Kagami membantu aomine membersihkan rumah setelah pesta selesai. Kagami memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Aomine"

"Hn?"

"Apa maksudmu berkata pada mereka kalau kita pacaran?"

"Hn? Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

"Bukan begitu...tapi...itu sama saja membohongi mereka semua kan?"

"Aku tidak berbohong"

"Aomine aku serius"

"Aku juga serius taiga"

Hening...

"Aomine, aku tidak mengerti denganmu"

"Baiklah, aku akan bicara serius denganmu kagami. Dengar aku mencintaimu"

"Apa?"

"Aku bilang aku mencintaimu bodoh"

"Bukan itu, tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, kau yang membuatku jatuh cinta denganmu. Semua yang kau lakukan selama ini membuatku jatuh cinta denganmu, semua semangatmu yang kau berika padaku membuatku jatuh cinta denganmu, dan senyumanmu yang kau berikan padaku membuatku jatuh cinta denganmu. Apa alasan itu masih kurang jelas untukmu?"

Kagami terdiam mendengar pernyataan dari aomine.

"Aomine aku..."

"Dengar kagami, kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, aku bisa memberimu waktu untuk berfikir"

"Tidak, kurasa aku tidak butuh waktu, sepertinya...aku juga merasakan hal yang sama"

"Benarkah"

"Un"

Kagami mengangguk dengan wajah memerah. Aomine tersenyuk kearah kagami dan memeluknya.

"Terima kasih kagami"

Aomine memberikan satu kecupan di bibir kagami dan malam itu kagami memghabiskan waktunya di rumah aomine.

 _ **5 YEARS LATER~**_

 _ **KAGAMI'S POV**_

Hari ini aku akan kembali ke jepang. Setelah 2 tahun menjalankan perusahaan milik ayahku, aku memutuskan untuk berhenti dan menyerahkan perusahaan ayahku kepada kakak angkatku, himuro. Dia sempat terkejut tapi setelah itu dia setuju. Aku merasakan handphoneku berdering

"Halo"

 _"halo, taiga aku sudah mengecek segala keperluan kita untuk besok"_

"Ah benarkah? Terima kasih daiki, maaf aku tidak bisa membantumu sama sekali karna aku benar-benar sibuk"

 _"tidak apa taiga, yang pasti kembali lah dengan selamat, aku merindukanmu"_

"Aku juga merindukanmu, sampai jumpa besok daiki"

Aku mematikan panggilan telponku. Ya setelah 5 tahun berpacaran kami memutuskan untuk menikah. Aku bersiap untuk berangkat ke bandara.

 _ **AOMINE'S POV~**_

Aku benar benar tidak sabar untuk menunggu esok hari. Setelah 1 tahun lebih tidak bertemu dengan taiga, besok aku akan kembali bertemu dengannya di oernikahan. Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya dengan matang. Besok akan menjadi hari yang tak terlupakan.

 **KAGAMI'S POV** ~

Akhirnya setelah melakukan pernerbangan yang cukup lama dari amerika, aku sampai di jepang. Ternyata mobil jemputanku sudah menunggu di depan bandara. Tersisa 3 jam sebelum pernikahan kami, aku meminta sang supir untuk sedikit mengebut karna aku takut terlambat di pernikahanku nanti. Aku benar benar tidak ingin mengecewakan daiki. Selama perjalanan di mobil aku agak merasa sedikit aneh karna semakin lama laju mobil ini semakin cepat. Aku meminta sang supir untuk memelankan laju mobilnya namun sang supir bilanh remnya tidak berfungsi, aku mendengar nada kepanikan dalam kata-katanya, aku mencoba untuk tetap tenang agar sang supir tidak terlalu panik. Kami melihat sebuah truk berjalan dengan ugal-ugalan dihadapan kami, syukurlah sag supir dapat menghindari truk tersebut. Tapi tiba-tiba...

BRAK

Suara mobil menghantam pembatas jalan. Kami-sama tasukete...

 **NORMAL P**

 **OV~**

Aomine mencoba beberapa kali menghubungi kagami namun tidak ada jawaban. Seharusnya kagami sudah sampai di jepang. Aomine mencoba optimis, mungkin pesawat kagami mengalami delay jadi kagami masih ada di dalam pesawat. Tapi entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak, sambil menunggu aomine menyalakan televisi dan memilih acara berita. Tiba tiba telfonnya berdering, ternyata satsuki yang menelfonnya.

"Halo"

 _"Dai-chan, coba nyalakan tivimu dan lihat acara berita di chanel A"_

"Iya aku memang sedang menontonnya"

 _"Di berita itu sedang menayangkan berita tentang kecelakaan mobil yang menabrak pembatas jalan, mobil itu adalah mobil yang kagami tumpangi"_

"JANGAN BERCANDA SATSUKI"

 _"Aku tidak bercanda, nyawa kagami tidak dapat di selamatkan dan sekarang mayatnya sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit untuk di autopsi, sebaiknya kau cepat kerumah sakit sekarang dai-chan kutunggu kau disana"_

Sambungan telefon dimatikan. Aomine terdiam ditempatnya, rasanya ia tidak dapat menggerakan tubuhnya sama sekali, perasaannya bercampur aduk antara sedih, kecewa, dan marah. Sedih karna malaikat satu satunya dalam hidupnya pergi meninggalkan dirinya, kecewa karna lagi lagi ia tidak dapat melindungi orang yang paling ia sayang dan marah karna lagi-lagi dunia ini mengambil orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Apa yag salah dengannya hingga sepertinya dunia ini membencinya dan selalu mengambil cahaya dalam hidupnya. Kini hidupnya benar benar terasa gelap dan hampa. Yak disadari air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

 _ **3 YEARS LATER~**_

Aomine menatap dua setelan jas berwarna putih di hadapannya. Kedua jas ini seharusnya digunakan untuk pernikahannya bersama kagami 3 tahun yang lalu, tapi akhirnya jas ini tidak pernah digunakan dan hanya menjadi kenangan yang menyakitkan untuk aomine. Hari ini seharusnya ia bahagia karna hari ini dia diangkat menjadi kepala polisi di kantornya namun itu tidak ada artinya jika tak ada kagami di sampingnya. Tiba-tiba telfon disakunya berdering

"Halo"

 _"Halo dai-chan kau dimana? Kami semua sudah berkumpul disini"_

"Maaf satsuki aku tidak akan datang"

 _"Heeee...tidak bisa begitu dai-chan kita sudah merencanakannya sudah cukup lama..."_

PIK

Panggilan dimatikan sepihak oleh aomine. Hari ini seharusnya ada pesta reunian dengan teman-teman smp aomine, dan mereka berencana melakukan perayaan atas keberhasilan aomine menjadi seorang kepala polisi. Tapi aomine tak pernah mau datang untuk hal hal seperti itu. Semenjak kematian kagami, aomine hampir tidak pernah seceria dulu. Yang ia fikirkan sekarang hanyalah pekerjaan, pekerjaan, dan pekerjaan. Aomine sengaja menyibukan dirinya dengan pekerjaan agar paling tidak ia bisa menjauhkan kagami dari pikirannya,ternyata itu tidak mungkin. Aomine benci dengan orang yang berkata jika dirinya ingin melupakan kagami cobalah cari pengganti yang mungkin aomine mencari pengganti baru dan tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan sosok kagami. Kagami menghela nafas panjang, ia memutuskan untuk keluar sebentar untuk mencari udara segar. Di perjalanan ia melihat sebuah lapangan basket kecil yang tidak terawat. Ia berjalan memasuki lapangan basket itu dan melihat sebuah bola basket di ujung lapangan. Aomine memutuskan untuk melatih ototnya sebentar, bermain bola basket sendirian. Seketika ingatan akan kagami kembali terlintas di kepalanya. Saat masa SMA dulu biasanya kagami menemaninya bermain basket sepulang sekolah. Tapi sekarang ia sendirian, tidak ada lagi orang yang selalu menemaninya kemana pun ia pergi. Aomine benar-benar sendirian. Setelah beberapa saat bermain basket, aomine memutuskan untuk pulang.

KRIIIIING~

aomine mendengar telfon rumahnya berdering tapi ia tak menghiraukannya. Ia masih sibuk berpetualang di alam mimpinya. Lagipula siapa yang menelfon di pagi buta seperti ini?

KRIIIIING~

Panggilan kedua masih tak dihiraukan aomine

KRIIIIIING~

Oke itu cukup mengganggu, ia memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya

"Halo"

 _"H-halo, aomine-san?"_

"Ryou? Ada apa pagi-pagi begini menelfonku? Kau mengganggu tidurku"

Ternyata yang menelfon adalah bawahan aomine, sakurai ryou

 _"Ah s-sumimasen aomine-san sumimasen, t-tapi adq kasus yang harus kita tangani segera aomine-san"_

"Kasus? Baiklah aku akan kekantor sekarang"

Telfon dimatikan. Aomine tidak habis fikir bahkan di minggu pagi pun dia masih di kejar kejar tugas. Aomine bersiap untuk berangkat dan secepat mungkin mengendarai mobilnya ke kantor polisi. Sesampainya diasana ternyata bawahannya telah menunggu aomine di ruangannya.

"Ah s-sumimasen aomine-san syukurlah anda sudah datang"

"Apa yang terjadi"

"Sekelompok yakuza menyandera beberapa orang di pusat perbelanjaan A, kami sudah mengirim bantuan kesana tapi mereka tak dapat menangani para yakuza itu karena mereka bersenjata. Kita harus segera kesana aomine-san sebelum korban lebih banyak berjatuhan"

"Baiklah, ayo ryou"

Aomine membawa beberapa senjata api untuk berjaga-jaga dan segera pergi ke tempat kejadian. Setelah sampai disana ternyata beberapa bawahan aomine yang sudah dikirim sebelumnya terluka cukup parah, ryou memutuskan untuk memanggil bala bantuan lebih banyak. Aomine mencoba menangani komplotan yakuza itu, namun tidak berhasil, mereka terlalu banyak

"Aomine-san, sudah cukup, lebih baik kita menunggu bala bantuan sampai"

"Tidak bisa ryou, jika kita membiarkan mereka bertahan lebih lama maka akan ada lebih banyak korban"

Aomine melepaskan beberapa tembakan ke arah kelompok yakuza itu dan berhasil melumpuhkan beberapa orang dari mereka. Aomine mencoba untuk bergerak lebih dekat kearah mereka namun tanpa diduga seorang yakuza melepaskan tembakan tepat kearah dada aomine.

"A-AOMINE-SAN..."

Ryou berteriak histeris, aomine ambruk seketika ditempatnya. Tepat setelah itu bala bantuan datang dan berhasil menghentikan kelompok yakuza itu. Ryou berusaha membawa aomine ke tempat yang lebih aman.

"A-aomine-san bertahanlah sebentar lagi, ambulans akan segera datang."

"T-tidak perlu repot repot ryou...tidak perlu memanggil ambulans, mungkin...ini sudah saatnya, kehidupanku berakhir seperti kedua orang tuaku...mati tertembak para yakuza...setelah ini...aku akan menyusul mereka, dan juga menyusul kagami..."

"A-aomine-san"

Hening...nafas aomine berhenti, jantungnya berhenti berdetak,dadanya tak lagi naik turun, matanya tertutup secara perlahan. Semuanya sudah berakhir. Semua rasa sakit dan kenangan yang menyakitkan dihidup aomine sudah berakhir. Ia tidak akan merasakan rasa sakit itu lagi, ia sudah menyerah dengan semua rasa sakit di hidupnya, ia sudah bertahan cukup lama dengan semua rasa sakit itu. Dan sekarang ia tidak akan merasakan rasa sakit itu lagi. Apakah aomine akan bertemu dengan kagami di kehidupan yang berikutnya?

 _ **SO THEY SAY THE TIME**_

 _ **TAKES AWAY THE PAIN,BUT I'M STILL THE SAME**_

 _ **AND THEY SAY THAT I'LL**_

 _ **WILL FIND ANOTHER YOU,THAT CAN'T BE TRUE**_

 _ **WHY DIDN'T I REALIZE? WHY DID I TELL LIES?**_

 _ **YEAH I WISH THAT I COULD DO IT AGAIN**_

 _ **TURNING BACK THE TIME, BACK WHEN YOU WERE MINE**_

 _ **ALL MINE**_

 _ **SO THIS IS HEARTACHE? SO THIS IS HEARTACHE?**_

 _ **THE REGRETS THAT I PICKED UP ALONG THE WAY,CHANGES INTO TEARS**_

 _ **OH BABY, SO THIS IS HEARTACHE? SO THIS IS HEARTACHE?**_

 _ **YOUR SMILE IN THAT DAY TURNS INTO MEMORY**_

 _ **I MISS YOU~**_

 _ **FIN-**_

 **YUP DAN AKHIRNYA FICT INI BERAKHIR DENGAN GALAUNYA TwT) GOMENE BUAT FANS AOMINE KARNA SAYA TELAH MEMBUAT AOMINE MATI DISINI, KENAPA DISINI AOMINE MATI? KARNA KALAU KAGAMI MATI AOMINE JUGA HARUS MATI MUEHEHEHEHE *diinjek injek readers* GOMENE KALO FICT INI MASIH ADA TYPONYA KARNA SAAT SELESAI SAYA GK KUAT BUAT BACA ULANG INI FICT, OH IYA FICT INI TERINSPIRASI DARI LAGUNYA ONE OK ROCK YANG HEARTACHE. LYRICNYA DALEM BANGET SAMPE BIKIN SAYA GALAU SEHARIAN. SAYA KALO LAGI GALAU PASTI DENGERINNYA HEARTACHE SAMPE BERJAM JAM *seketika curhat* YAH SUDAHLAH DARIPADA SAYA KETERUSAN CURHATNYA, KALO ADA YANG PUNYA KRITIKI DAN SARAN LANGSUNG AJA PENCET TULISAN REVIEW DI BAWAH INI ^w^) KALO MAU FLAME JUGA BOLEH TAPI JANGAN PEDES PEDES, INGET INI BUKAN GADO GADO OwO) YAH SUDAHLAH MAKASIH JUGA BUAT SILENT READERS YANH UDAH NYEMPETIN BACA FICT SAYA ^w^) OKEH SAMPAI KETEMU DI FICT SAYA YANG BERIKUTNYA, KIND TO REVIEW? ~(*w*~) (~*w*)~**


End file.
